Buried in the Spines of Cereus
by Collosus
Summary: As a diary is found among the ruins of an old school, it soon becomes the key to solving a ten-year-long mystery of a boy who disappeared from the world long before his time was due.
1. Overview of Story

**Author's Note:** Hi Guys! It's been a seriously long time hasn't it? I feel ancient. T_T

But getting back on track, here's a just a nice little novel for ya, it's based off a dream that I've had ...for a while now. One of those dreams that repeat itself to the point you remember almost everything that occurs. (Creeper, right?) It took me quite awhile to figure out what two genre's I wanted to categorize it under seeing as it's so 'complex' and a little bit of everything. So I'll list them all here for you guys to get a better understanding:

**In No Particular Order:**

Angst

Tragedy

Suspense (Hopefully I'll know how to do this one e n e)

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Crime

Mystery (Lots of that ^^;)

Drama

Family

Action

Supernatural (I'm thinking this will just be vague, but hey- you never know

o n o )

Realistic Fiction (Odds of the story happening is possible in real life, but highly unlikely.)

Thriller

Documentary (This will come later in the story as the plot progresses.)

I might have left out just a few- but I'm pretty sure the list pretty much sums it up.

* * *

For those who are still kind of confused on what the story is actually _about_…A good friend of mine helped me make a small 'wikipedia' sort of thing (That's not what it is, I just can't find a better title for it)

Here you go!

**Summary:** The story is told in first person, from 15-year-old _Sasuke Uchiha's_ point of view. He tells the tale of moving to the small town of Sades, and enrolling as a freshman in high school. As the story progresses, Sasuke will soon learn where his loyalties lie- and that all good things must come to an end. As he makes a startling discovery found in the ruins of another school, Sasuke must come to the realization that the people of Sades hold a secret that none are willing to come to terms with. And as he is haunted with unexplainable visions and nightmares, the raven must slowly uncover the story of the boy that the town is so desperately trying to forget- in order to save himself- and the spirit that still lingers in the marsh.

So there you go~ that's just an overall summary as to what the story will be about. Reading it- it doesn't sound all that interesting, but hopefully you guys will beg to differ~ lol.

* * *

As for the Pairings, I have a little bit in store for everybody! (That's where the drama comes in- oh _jeezus, _right?) I can't say which pairings will be stronger, but hopefully your feedback can help me decide as the story progresses!

Make sure you find your favorite and email the pairing to me! If you don't find your favorite pairing, let me know right away! _**This page will be updated regularly.**_

In No Particular Order, the pairings you're bound to see will be: (This is subject to change, but not likely)

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Kiba and Hinata**

**Neji and TenTen**

**Murino(OC) and Kiba**

**Gaara and Neji**

**Ino and Suigetsu**

**Sai and Sakura**

**Menma and Sakura**

**Lee and Gaara**

**Deidara and Sasori **

**Shino and Hinata**

**Kiba and Naruto**

**Itachi and Sasuke**

**Sasuke and TenTen**

**Sai and Ino**

**Shikamaru and Temari**

**Sasuke and Karin**

**Murino (OC) and Obito**

**Karin and Suijetsu**

**Kiba and Shino**

**Konan and Itachi**

**Shikamaru and Chouji**

**Shikamaru and Tayuya**

**Suijetsu and Juugo**

**Kabuto and Sakura**

**Kankuro and Temari**

**Sasuke and Suijetsu**

* * *

Seeing as these people will all be in high school, I've also created a handy little organizer to help you guys remember who's in which grade level. (It becomes quite difficul )

**Freshmen**= Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Suijetsu, Chouji, Ino, Karin, Haku

**Sophomore=** Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Murino, Gaara, Sai, Obito, Tayuya

**Junior=** Deidara, Sasori, Juugo, Temari, Kankuro,

**Senior=** Itachi, Kabuto, Konan,

**School Personnel: **Kakashi, Mizuki, Hidan, Jiraiya, Kakuzu, Kidomaru, Kurenai, Asuma, Maito Gai,

**Higher Authority School Personnel: **Minato, Sarutobi, Nagato Yahiko, Madara

* * *

I'll add FAQ's here too once I get questions and or comments about the story :D

(In my dreams OTL)

But the most important one of them all before I upload the first chapter….

**REVIEW!**

It boosts up my confidence, and lets me know that you guys want more Y n Y

More reviews = faster chapters, and if this story becomes popular, than I bet you guys will want that :D (Again-inmydreams.)

Happy Reading~


	2. The Road Not Taken

**The Road Not Taken**

* * *

The road is bumpy.

I can't really find a comfortable enough position to rest my head, so I opt to just lean on the window and try to ignore the jarring swerves.

My mother's in the same predicament as I am, because out the corner of my eye, I can see her fidgeting up in the front seat. My dad is stationed at the wheel, so he's not allowed to sleep, but I can obviously tell he wants to.

We all do.

We've been on the road for more than four hours, driving from our small town of Yukuza to the even smaller town of Sades, which is located somewhere in the Konahagakure province of Monteleone.

Dad found a job that pays well, and mom found a house that was even more secluded from the world than our previous one.

It was a win-win for the both of them.

I stare out of the window and watch as the surroundings rush us by. It gives me a slight migraine, but there's nothing better to do with my time, so I just continue to observe.

"Sasuke-Kun."

The voice of my brother pulls me back to the present. I glance over to my right, and there he is- with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail and resting his head on a propped up hand.

"What?" My voice sounds hostile- but then again, it always does.

The tone doesn't seem to faze my older brother, as his expression seems ever daunting and uncaring. "Did you start your entrance essay yet?"

It takes me a minute, but when it finally comes to me, an audible sigh escapes.

…_Shit._

I groan inwardly so I don't let our parents catch on, but I mentally smack myself in the face. I avoid his eyes and turn my back to him- at least, as much as I can.

"Course." It comes out quick and rather soft, but I know he heard it well enough.

As my eyes settle on the glass once more, I think back to earlier that day. When dad came home from his road trip to the school that was seemingly thousands of miles away.

When he brought home a pound of papers for me to go through. With no greeting. And no questions.

And thinking back, I still can't seem to understand why we had to move in the first place. I had been getting straight A's. I had friends. I had a life.

But even now as the landscape continues to zoom by us, I can tell we're becoming more and more hidden from the outside world.

It doesn't bother Itachi- the guy who's been alone damn near all his life. Doesn't seem to affect my mother- not dad. Not anybody.

I bite the insides of my mouth and habitually peel the skin off. My headache's gone, but my anxiety builds. Not because of the essay I forgot to do, but by the fact that I was 24 hours away from my first day of freshman year.

The deadline for the paper isn't due until September- a month from now- so I have no need to concern myself with something so unimportant.

Even though I'll need to start on it due to strict requirement, I don't find myself thinking about it too much. Instead, I close my eyes and picture the shape of the school.

It's a looming building, brown in color, boring, dead, -dull. Much like the scenery that surrounds it. Surrounded with bare trees, dry soil, dirt, and cracked concrete.

Nothing about it appeals to me.

As my eyes focus on a large sign, I read the words 'Welcome' and in an instant, I prepare myself for what I know to be the worst years of my life.

My parents are silent as ever- I think mom's just sleeping- and I roll down my window to stick my head out so I can get a feel of the atmosphere.

The breeze is welcoming. The air smells somewhat weird, but I can't detect the odor.

"You liking your new home Hon?"

The soft voice of my mom makes me turn to glance at her- and I immediately notice how red her eyes look.

"…I guess."

I choose to ignore her hurt expression and stare out the window again, resting my chin on a pair of crossed arms.

Though it's not my goal to make her so emotionally unstable, she doesn't make me feel all that great either. I try to disregard her at most times. And since dad never seems to pay attention enough to care- he never defends her anyway.

The streets seem barren- no other cars are out, and the ones that are, look abandoned. The houses that line the curb look like they're about to fall over, and any type of greenery that's supposed to be green…isn't. It's brown- just like how I predicted it would be.

_I hate this fuckin place._

I mutter incoherently under my breath, watching as the rickety houses and the unappealing shrubbery come into and escape repeatedly from my line of sight.

I can hear Itachi move in his seat, the sound of people talking, and the sound of the birds from outside the car. Their cries are loud and high-pitched- it's rather maddening, and I roll the window back up.

For a town that doesn't seem to have anything going for it- it's really annoying.

"Where's the house?" I ask, leaning back and crossing my arms. Every minute I spend at this place is driving me mad, and I haven't even stepped out of the vehicle yet.

"Right there," Itachi leans forward and grips the back of our mother's chair, his gaze lingering on a dark building that I can barely see.

We have to drive through a forest of willow trees- and though I hate to admit it, it's beautiful. The long white tresses are swaying in the wind, and the aged bark is as black as night.

Our path is bumpier than ever due to the over enlarged roots, but I don't mind the jerks and jolts as I did on the highway.

"This...-It's pretty nice." I mumble, catching the small smile of appreciation that my mother shoots at me.

"I knew you'd like these trees- they're so pretty. This is the only forest in the Konahagakure region you know. And I managed to find a beautiful house right in the midst of it- perfect for the four of us."

Her tone is reproachful, but I don't make an effort to prolong our conversation. Just because I find one good thing about our new home doesn't mean I _like _the place.

Things soon become quiet again as we turn the corner and get a better glimpse of the shockingly large house that…as my mother put it- is amidst the forest. Quite literally.

And I'm not sure if I'm amazed or appalled. Appalled because I was never the one to like old buildings in the middle of nowhere- or amazed because the house rivals our old one by a near 10%.

Everything is bigger. I wouldn't say better, but the Victorian styled house really does seem promising. And judging by the size, I can reasonably guess that my new room will have plenty of storage space.

Maybe even too much.

"What do you think Sasuke?"

I can hear just a hint of desperation in her voice, but she doesn't turn to look at me.

"…It's ok."

"Tch."

I turn to briefly glance over at Itachi, but just like our mother- he avoids meeting my gaze.

_What's your problem?_

Though I don't say anything, I know he's irritated with me- for what- I can never tell.

The car slowly lurches to a stop as our father puts the vehicle in park and gets out- probably not wanting to be apart of the awkward silence that now overtakes the atmosphere inside.

I unbuckle my seatbelt eagerly, wanting to just get out of the stifling car, and stretch my legs. And as the rest of them get out and start to unload the trunk, I walk to the front of the house and hop up the steps- much to my sour attitude.

The floorboards make a loud squeak with each step I take, and I put a foot down on the boards that seem to stick out from the rest of the panels.

"What a joke." I then mutter, clearly unimpressed with the lack of foundation that the house has. Because at least our old house wasn't falling apart.

"Sasuke-kun! Can you open the door for us?" I play with one of the boards for just another split second before turning on my heel to shout back, "We need a key!"

"Oh! Honey, there's no key! Just open the door."

And as I watch from the corner of my eye- my petite mother and my brother trying to lug boxes half their size towards the front door, I grasp the copper handle and pull it open.

The musty smell of dust and old age assaults my nose, and I nearly sneeze. "Jeeze-mom. Could have picked a clean house at least." I gripe as she brushes past me, just trying to focus on not dropping her things.

"S-sorry hon. Maintenance wasn't on the list when we bought it."

_Apparently._

I stalk to the car to help with the remaining items, and all the while- I stare at the trees and the way their leaves ripple in the breeze.

"This place isn't so bad y'know."

I look over my shoulder and scoff at the sight of Itachi, holding three boxes labeled 'Books' and trying to keep a calm composer.

"Give me a box." I sniff, trying to hide a small hint of a chuckle. "We both know you're not strong enough to carry that all the way in."

He makes a face at me and attempts to brush past me just like how mom did, but I don't let him. I grab the top box, adjust to the weight, and carry it, despite his protesting, to the house.

"We've got some major cleaning to do." I state as I prop the box and other things on the mahogany floor. After Itachi flips on the light switch, I hold a small gasp of surprise. Because unlike our unflattering curb appeal and front porch, the inside of the house is amazing.

The floors- though dusty, are a dark and rich brown color. They're obviously lacquered, and I have fun making pictures on the dust with the tip of my sneaker.

I also notice a large chandelier hanging from the colossal ceilings. There's three visible fans scattered through the building, and the rooms seem wide and open- nothing being obstructed by walls or doors of any kind.

It's fancy. But it's dark. Even now as I look around, there's no window to let any light in- and I shudder slightly as I realize how dismal it's going to look once night comes rolling in.

It was already evening- two or three more hours, it'd be officially nighttime, and I wouldn't be looking forward to it at all.

"Er- Honey. Why don't you go…go upstairs and pick your room? Your father and I will sort through the things down here."

I don't reply, but I give her a nod to signify I caught what she said. Then, in a minute, I'm racing upstairs- my curiosity getting the better of me. And when I guessed there'd be plenty of space to go around- I was met with a vastness that I felt I'd knew I'd never fill.

After what seemed like hours of mindless roaming around, I came to the conclusion that there were eight rooms, ten bathrooms, a laundry one, and three other rooms that could be considered as offices.

_Mom…Dad…You outdid yourselves._

"So-Did you find you room yet? I picked mine already."

Itachi comes up from behind me- almost like a ghost- and leans on the opposite wall.

"…I'm still looking."

"Well- I assumed you'd like that one bedroom that's over in the back of the house. It has a nice view of the school and the rest of the town. Go check it out, cause if you don't want it- I'm taking it."

And with that- he leaves.

And as I'm staring at the back of his retreating form- I can't help but think to myself.

_None of the bedrooms have windows_

* * *

Review!


	3. Sounds From the Backboard

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm back! I could bore you guys to death about how I lost interest in writing, but I won't do that seeing as I have a lot of ground to cover in order to make up for lost time and chapters. Hope you guys can enjoy the new updates!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's character's do not belong to me~

* * *

'Sasuke!'

I'm startled out of my thoughts at the sudden call and redirect my attention to the sound. It's loud enough to waver what I had been thinking about, but not enough to make me forget.

But instead of holding onto that one moment, I let it go and turn to walk back down the stairs. It creaks with every step I take, and I find myself wincing at the noise it makes. Because in a way- it sounds sad.

"What?" Before I know it, I've hit the bottom of the stairs and I'm staring into my mother's eyes. And the light is hitting it in a way it looks like her dark onyx irises are glowing a bright blue- but I don't dwell too long on that seeing as she's holding her arms out to me and giving me another one of her signature smiles. A dazzling smile that you know is too happy to be sincere.

As the seconds tick by and she realizes I'm not going to get any closer, she lowers them and brushes off her embarrassment by swiping her hands against her jeans.

"Th-This house…it's quite big. I know it's a lot to take in, so why don't you go and explore the town a little bit? With Itachi? We'll get things situated here; maybe even a little bit cleaned up so you won't be breathing in dust bunnies-" She attempts at making a cute little face to accentuate the 'dust bunnies' part, but I know my face remains as stoic as it'll ever be. And she catches on quick enough because then she's clearing her throat and setting her smile to a fixated one once more.

"…Would you like that?"

I shift weight some weight on my right leg and scan our surroundings as I contemplate her offer.

The walls.

They're either eggshell colored or just yellowed with age.

"I guess."

Then with a nod of what could only be her approval, I head out of the already open door and instantly notice Itachi sitting himself right at the bottom of the steps. His hair is still in that ponytail, stray pieces of hair sway in the blowing wind and I watch the gentle rise and fall of his back as he breathes.

He's already changed into a faded purple shirt, and I know which one it is, because it's the exact one I bought him for his 14'Th birthday. It's way too small now, but that never stopped him from wearing it in the past. It annoys me, but at the same time it's the kind of irritation that leaves a warm feeling in the base of my stomach.

"Hey-mom wants us to leave." I say this in a blunt tone, a little bit more than what I intended, but before I can even think of correcting myself Itachi is already getting up from the steps and stretching his limbs above his head.

"I heard. I was just waiting for you."

There's a moment of silence shared between us and I end up awkwardly putting my hands into my jean pockets, shivering as the wind bites at the bare skin on my arms. And for a split second I debate whether going back inside for a jacket, but the thought of having to face the porcelain doll made of broken glass and superglue again just roots me to the spot and eradicates any idea of moving in that general direction.

Then before I even know it, my feet are taking me far away from that house; out of the driveway, away from the willow trees, and away from _them._

For five good minutes that seem to stretch on for what feels like an hour, the silence suddenly cuts as Itachi's voice shakes me out of a stupor. We're still walking on the sidewalk, to wherever it will take us, and just taking our time.

"So- where do you want to visit?"

And I'm not really thinking about where I want to go, so I can't give him an answer. I'm just shrugging my shoulders and casting him a glance that suggests he's not going to be getting an audible response out of me anytime soon.

I can hear him sigh after that. It's a low, guttural sounding thing. A sound that makes me think of monsters that creep under the bed and put a hand on your cheek as you sleep.

"Well, we might as well go to your school."

"For what?" The idea comes from practically nowhere, and obviously doesn't appeal to me anyway-and he knows it.

"Here me out- It's orientation tonight."

"So?"

"New school. Different people. …_Really _different people. New town. New place. Just seems like a good idea y'know?"

I look at him again and fight the oncoming urge to insult his form of judgment. It was a stupid idea anyway. But I don't say anything, in fact- I don't think my face gives way to any emotion at all because he's still staring at me with what could only be hope in his eyes.

"How about it?"

There's a pebble in the path of my shoe and I end up kicking it out of the way and into the deserted street. It bounces away with loud ringing sounds where it soon ceases to roll and fall silent.

"Do I have a choice?" I know my mumbling probably sounds incoherent, but Itachi can at least hear it well enough seeing as he's chuckling and throwing me a lopsided grin.

"Everyone has a choice Sasuke-kun. You could say no."

I know what I want to say. I want to say no, that I don't want to go to this stupid orientation, and that I just want to go to the nearest gas-mart and buy something to eat on the way home. But it's not what I know I'm going to end up saying as I can feel those dark eyes settle on the side of my face.

To me, whenever he does that, it's like he's burning holes right through the skin.

"Fine."

As the walk progresses, two other cars drive past us. Both are old and run down, just like the town. And the engines are loud and black smoke clouds the wheels as it comes close and then veers off into the distance. I can hear it for several minutes afterwards too, and probably coming from a mile away. Then, the air doesn't smell dingy anymore. It smells like rust, dirt, diesel, and disappointment.

Other than the cars, there doesn't seem to be any other signs of life. The trees seem to move- maybe they're dancing- and the tumbleweeds that seemingly come from nowhere cross in front of us just to run out of sight. There's a group of them that come up along the deserted street and disappear behind a picket fence.

This place, it really does remind me of a ghost town; something that would only appear in a book or old western movie. By now the smell of gasoline is gone, but the off scent still lingers along with a warmness that I can't seem to place.

Before I know it, our steps lead us both to a rocky path. It leads up to a broken building. It's red in color and the bricks are chipping away with age. A dead lawn occupies the front, only adding onto the ambiance.

And before I stop to think about what I'm going to say, I blurt whatever's on my mind right out into the open.

"So I'm guessing that's-"

"-Our new school." Itachi easily finishes my sentence much to my irritation, but to be frank, it doesn't really bother me too much.

There's another minute that goes by as we walk to the front gates. They're rusted down and looking bad, but they hold up well enough on their own.

"You want to go in?" Itachi's voice suddenly seems out of place. It's too deep. Too calming for someplace like this. Here, makes me want to wince as if I'm in pain. Here, makes me want to take a few steps back and then turn around in the other direction. Walk away maybe, and try to run as far and fast as possible.

"Sure."

He's the one to unbolt the gate and push it open so we can walk through. He leads us to the front door that seems to be crumbling away before our very eyes and grasps the handle that could only be described as solid grit.

There's disgust in my eyes. I know it- he knows it- and he smiles.

"You know this is an old town-"

"It's prehistoric."

He ignores my comment.

"And an old town means a peaceful town. Everyone here? It's probable that they've dedicated their entire lives to this one tiny spot on the map. They're not going anywhere anytime soon…the place will fall apart, and yet they'll stay."

"But I don't get it, why don't they just leave?"

I brush past him and watch my feet come into contact with the stained grey carpet. Maybe once upon a time it could've been green or blue, or some other color that didn't look like the color of loneliness. Because in all reality, mixed in with the contour of the walls, the halls were crying.

There's a mix of something in the air; something that oddly resembles grief. But it's not a feeling; it's a scent- which doesn't even make sense because you can't smell an emotion.

"Sometimes you can't."

"Can't?"

"Lets look at it like this. Imagine a girl. She's as bright as the sun- her laugh is like water. Her voice is a lullaby. Her eyes are a song. And her words- they paint only what the heart should feel. Are you picturing her?"

"No."

"She's beautiful. Yet nobody realizes it because this girl lives on a small island in the center of the ocean. Nobody knows that she even exists, and in turn she thinks she is alone. Nobody is missing her, and no one will ever come for her. The only thing she has is her shadow. The only thing worth chasing after is time.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm telling you a story."

"About some petty girl who's on an island in the middle of nowhere. Kinda like us save for the fact we're guys."

Itachi smiles sincerely in my direction as I absentmindedly walk down the never-ending hall.

"Exactly. She has the ability to be somebody great. Yet under fateful circumstances was born in a place that will never permit her to leave. She could watch the skies every night for the rest of her life for shooting stars …and pray to a God that she'd hope would be listening, but not in her lifetime, nor the one after, will there ever be a way to escape."

Itachi's analogy of the town to the girl on the island is so far fetched I want to laugh-but I don't. Because it's not appropriate.

Some stupid girl being born on an island was so much more different to a hundred or so people living in a small town. If they wanted to leave, nobody was stopping them. No body of water was barricading them in. If they attempted to get out of the woods and into the open, chances are they wouldn't drown or get eaten by a shark.

I refrain from making any noise of disagreement, but I know that he knows what he said was just plain moronic. Because why else would his shoulders be sagging?

Itachi walks tall. He walks tall even when he gets beaten down. But not when he wrong, because when Itachi is wrong he will realize it for himself and then lock the truth away to someplace only he can see.

He stops talking then, like how's he's doing now. He's silent as he analyzes his surroundings like the inquisitive brother he had always been.

And there is no more talk of girls or oceans after that. Whatever point he was trying to make had failed, and that was all.

We walk in a neutral silence that is neither awkward nor peaceful. The carpet is still bland, the walls still peel, and the stench still lingers. Not the kind of scent that makes you wrinkle your nose in disgust, but the sort that reminds you of a dusty basement in an abandoned home. And like our silence, it isn't overall uncomfortable.

Just annoying.

"The gym should be right around the corner." Itachi notifies me after a minute by and before I have the time to respond, we're met with the large double doors that could only lead to what Itachi pointed out.

There's a large crack running down the center of one of the glass panels. Doodles and miniature carvings litter the surface of the faded wood, and the shiny metal handle has multiple dents and scrapes. If anything, I'd have to say the gym doesn't look like a happy place to be.

"And dad said this was the best school in town?" I hear myself gripe as I feel for the handle and push the door open. It's hard to do at first seeing as the piece of wood is much heavier than it appears to be. I push with half of my strength- the other half helping me keep a composed face so I don't appear weak in Itachi's eyes.

And the boy doesn't notice as he walks right on by which gives me a sense of relief as I follow in pursuit then let the door fall shut behind me.

Maybe it's because there's nobody present, but the space within the gym seems massive. The floor, instead of a usual shiny lacquer is faded much like the glass windows on the perimeter of where the bleachers sit. And I don't really know why, but it's depressing.

"I believe it's the only school in town." He finally answers my question and I look up at him with what could only be weariness and possible disappointment.

He then adds on to his answer with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides the elementary and middle school of course."

But I already know that. I cross my arms and look around, finding that there's absolutely nothing impressive about this school so far. Besides the size, it is nothing compared to the school I attended back in the city.

I can then feel his stare again, because I feel that familiar burn. I look up- and our eyes meet.

But right as they do there's this loud cascading noise reverberating off the walls. It's the noise that a basketball makes as it smashes against the headboard after being shot too hard.

I tear my gaze away from Itachi's and stare shell-shocked at what's behind him. But as he looks in my newfound direction, all I notice is how everything seems to be right again.

"Did you hear that?" I ask this with uncertainty in my voice, hearing the waiver as the words come tumbling out.

"Hear what?"

"That _noise._" The only thing behind Itachi is a lone basketball hoop and the bleachers. For a minute I swear- I thought it had shook. For the slightest of seconds, the net of the hoop moved just an inch.

"What are you staring at?"

"What do you _think_ I'm staring at genius?" I answer with a hint of a bite. He remains that cool composer of his, but I can tell I hit a nerve.

"Alright- let me re-phrase that question. _Why_ are you staring at the hoop?"

"Because-" Then I pause mid-sentence and realize that I have no reason for staring. The noise must have just been an echo from a footstep. This place is huge after all- any small sound will likely get amplified.

"Nothing. Its nothing- I just thought it was cool."

"…Well- then we could get you one."

"What?" For a second I pretend I misheard him. Did he just suggest that I get a basketball hoop? Me?

I snort once in amusement and give him this look that suggest I don't want anything to do with something like that. Ever. But he seems to be smiling pleasantly at me now, happy with the thought that I might be interested in something normal for a change. And this doesn't help the situation, so I just groan lightly and try to ignore his sudden interest in my happiness.

Luckily enough though, the doors open again, the sound real this time as I turn on my heel and stare at the newcomer.

He's an adult, maybe around mom's age. And he's smiling, _really_ smiling, his grin lighting up those blue eyes of his. And his hair- it's such a bright yellow I nearly have to tell myself to stop squinting because that's weird and he'll think that …I'm weird.

He notices us right away, probably because we're the only two in the gym, and walks right up without a care in the world.

"Well I'll be…I barely recognized you boys! Can't believe how much you two have grown since the last time I saw you-"

Itachi gives the man a pleasant handshake with a smile, but I'm left looking awkwardly from between them. How could he know about us?

"Sir- Sasuke couldn't have possibly remembered, but…I'm sure he'll have a memory relapse sooner or later. And if not, then he can get himself acquainted all over again." Itachi says smoothly as the blonde man's eyes rest themselves on my face. They don't seem to burn as much as Itachi's stare, but I can still feel my face heating up, much to my dismay.

I try to get out some words just for the sake of being polite- I know father would have scolded me for not coming off as a strong individual- so I just stick my hand out and wait for him to take it, not being able to find something intelligent to say.

He seems surprised at first with the sudden gesture, but his smile returns again as quickly as it disappeared and his hand is in mine for even a shorter amount of time. It's a quick and firm grip that lasts less than a second, something that in turn surprises me. It was if it hurt him to touch me.

"So- you two must have a bunch of questions. But that's what orientation is for, so it's a good thing you popped by. My son should be around here somewhere, but I don't know if he'll show up for the actual assembly. Lord only knows how many speeches he's had to endure for the past few years." He laughs at this, and it's a loud and happy sort of sound.

"Oh, and Sasuke. The name's Minato Namikaze. You probably don't even remember me, but that's alright son'. You were just a little thing when I first saw you. But do you think you remember my son, Menma?" It could have just been me, but I thought I heard some double meaning behind those words. As if Minato or whatever, was hoping I at least bothered to remember his son. Which unfortunately I didn't.

"Uhm...No sir. Sorry Sir." I shift my gaze to somewhere else. Anywhere else.

He laughs again, but this time it's softer; kinder.

"Sasuke, please, just call me Minato. I hate all these formalities. It makes me feel old."

I look back up at him and try to smile, but feel as if it's coming out in a grimace. "Okay. Sure."

"Alright- some other students should be arriving by now. I urge you both to mingle with your fellow classmates. Itachi, there will only be the freshmen class tonight, but that shouldn't stop you from socializing. Many of the upcoming students here are great kids and you should learn to like them." He claps a hand on Itachi's shoulder as a farewell gesture and leaves us once more to attend to a mother and her daughter as they come inside the gym.

I peer over at the girl in just natural curiosity and find that she's nothing really special. But then again, what did I expect? Our eyes meet for a second, but she looks down and inches in closer to her mom- which seems unattractive to me. A clingy girl was worse than an ugly one- no matter how pretty.

"What time is it?" I look over at Itachi and notice that he's staring at her for way longer than necessary. I have half a mind to kick him, but I end up not needing to as he snaps back to attention and checks his phone.

"It's almost seven."

"And when does this thing start again?"

"In 15 minutes."

I look around and analyze the quietness of the gym, feeling surprised that not many people had actually shown up.

"Where _is _everybody?"

Back in the city, it was mandatory to appear for a meeting or assembly or whatever at least half an hour early. And yet, here we were 15 minutes till and only that woman and us decided to show. I can feel this gnawing of knowing that I wasted time chewing at the back of my mind.

_Is this it? Is this the Freshman class?_

* * *

_**7:13**_

There's a loud banging noise as a microphone gets tapped repeatedly, but at least it quiets down the room of talking people. In the course of 13 minutes, over 58 parents managed to show up with their kids and fill the now seemingly too small gym to the brink of maximum capacity. And according to another adult we just so happened to meet, we were expecting just a few more.

Where they even all came from is still beyond me as I sit in one of the top bleacher stands, squished right next to Itachi.

"How'd this even happen?" I whine uncharacteristically as I cross my arms again to show disdain. He's just laughing at me, probably oblivious to what I just said.

I roll my eyes at him and try to at least find a comfortable position to sit in for the next hour, because knowing bleachers; my ass was probably going to start losing feeling in the first twenty minutes or so.

* * *

_**7:27 p.m**_

I catch the bright tuft of Minato's blonde hair as he walks against the current of brunettes and up to the podium that's set up right in the middle of the court- the hoop getting folded up and put away.

He taps the mike like how he tapped it earlier and gets everybody's attention, never once losing that smile of his.

"_Welcome!"_

His voice echoes throughout the room and rings against my ears, the volume seemingly set up just a tad bit too loud for my liking.

"_I'm thrilled that you all have taken some time out of your busy schedule to come and be apart of your child's education. One of the most important things that is focused on here at Willobi High is the fundamental growth curves that will guide your child for the next four years of their lives."_

"He actually sounds like he wants us to succeed." I mutter to Itachi after ten minutes of lecturing, but he either doesn't hear me or is just ignoring me.

And as I look around the room I notice that most of the parents are transfixed onto Minato as if the next word he says is to be the salvation of the earth, yet the kids look like they're sitting through a boring video about the American Revolution in a bad history class.

But that's when I notice him. He's standing right in the frame of the gym doors with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. His hair is black, his eyes are dark, and his face is proud. Too proud. And there's something on both sides of his face- I want to say they're lines- but that wouldn't make sense unless he took the liberty to draw himself some whiskers.

And like some strange force that tells a person I'm staring at them, our eyes meet-just like that moment I locked eyes with the girl from earlier. But instead of looking away like a normal person, I kept on staring, and he kept on staring, and neither of us looked like we wanted to be the one who looked away first -

Itachi nudges my shoulder and says something in my ear, but I don't hear him. I turn for the quickest of seconds to acknowledge I at least knew he was trying to get my attention and to return to the stare-down-

But he's gone. And for some reason, there's a cold feeling in the base of my stomach.

"Sasuke, what are you staring at?"

* * *

Until the next update~

Also, please review! I will be writing in this format for the rest of the story and will be working on getting the next chapter up by this weekend.


	4. There's an Echo in the Hallway

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any characters~ (Yet.) Hue.

**A/N:** Make sure to review! _please._

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you staring at?"

"What?"

My concentration breaks again and I'm focusing my sight back onto Itachi's confused face. His eyes dart back and forth from me to the doors.

"You were looking at something."

I can feel my mouth open in preparation to give an explanation, but there isn't one in my mind. And if there is, then it's somehow magically disappeared to a place where I can't see it.

So I close it and look away to stare transfixed at the doors, as if that'll magically make him reappear. Itachi seemingly gives up and looks back at Minato, I know because his stare isn't burning my cheek anymore. That's when I decide that it's useless looking for a boy who may or may not be just a figment of my imagination and pay attention to the speech again.

_Now, before I wrap things up and let you tour the school for yourselves- I'd like to once again thank you all. Thank you for the endless support of not only this school, but of the staff…and for me. We all know this hasn't been the best year for some people, and the fact that we've lost a valuable member of this town makes it all the worse. Some of you may not know about our recent loss, but I do believe that's all for the better. Let's just forget all the bad things that life has given us and focus on making this school year the best one yet._

He finishes with another big smile and with a sweep of his arms, seems to dismiss us all. The many people sitting on our side rise from their seats and leave through the opposite ends, but I find myself just glued to my chair.

"Hey, we can go if you want."

Itachi nudges me again on the arm and points to an available path of exit, but I stay rooted to the spot.

"...What's wrong?"

"Who's the valuable member? That the town lost?"

He blinks twice at me. "Sorry Sasuke. I don't think I can help you there. It's either up to you to ask somebody about it or to just not ask at all."

I feel confused for just a split second, and while scratching at my cheek I give him a contemplative stare. "Well, why not?"

Then he looks at me with weariness and makes a face insinuating that he can't help me any further.

I huff in disappointment. "Fine then…I'll just research it."

"With what computer? Using what internet?" He laughs as the seconds tick my and I remember that I have neither laptop nor computer. At least not for another good few weeks.

"Crap."

"You can always use the school library. Or the one in town."

But libraries aren't something I particularly enjoy- not by a long shot. It's too quiet, and in this town, if it manages to get any quieter I'll go insane.

"Any other options?" I ask, slowly making my way out of the seat. The lower part of my back is numb and walking seems to be a chore.

He shakes his head and follows the line of people exiting the bleachers knowing that I'm not too far to follow.

"Friends?"

I snort in amusement.

"_What_ friends?"

Because seeing as Itachi forgot my current status at this school- nonexistent- he wouldn't know that I don't have anybody to ask.

He laughs and puts an arm around me as soon as we have enough room to walk side by side.

"The ones you're going to make tomorrow."

I groan inwardly just to spare him the hassle of hearing me complain again. Because unlike me, he can put up with the bull for far longer than I would ever be able to.

The halls become uncomfortably crowded when Itachi and I step out of the gym and I can already feel the waves of annoyance rush over me. I was never the one for tight spaces, but to be with _people_, that was a new thing entirely.

I feel my shoulder bump with somebody else's in their scramble to find their sister- because the girl is shouting at the top of her lungs for her sister.

"Why don't we just wait there and let the crowd pass?" Itachi points to a small room a few feet away that seems mercifully ignored by the hoard of people.

And with gratitude I grab the sleeve of his shirt and guide us both to the small opening that provides sanctuary for a few fleeting moments. But it's only a few seconds when I realize that the room we took shelter in is far too small to be a classroom or any room of importance.

"Is this supposed to be a classroom?"

I look around at the bare walls and then abruptly stop to stare at a portrait of a boy. He has blonde hair the color of Minato's and a tan skin. His eyes are big, bright, -impossibly bright- and blue. Like the ocean.

He's wearing a plain black V-neck, that's all I can make out, and a necklace with a light blue Chrystal adorning the bottom.

And he looks happy.

At the bottom of his picture are the words: "In loving Memory..."

But the name has been smudged out and written over multiple times with sharpi and personal engravings.

"I see you've met my son…"

A deep voice shakes me out of my stupor and I turn my head to gaze into similar blue eyes.

"You're son?"

"You and Itachi met my two sons when you boys were younger. Naruto and Menma. Of course it was silly of me to think you'd remember something that happened so long ago."

"What happened to him?" There's a sharp pain as Itachi automatically strikes my side, and I already know it was from such a blunt question, though the male doesn't seem to notice it.

There's a flash of pain that crosses Minato's face and he looks down, but when he looks up again it's as if hurt had never marred it once. A graceful smile overtakes his lips- and it's a smile that reaches to my heart, but not to his eyes.

"An accident. It was a tragic mistake."

I feel another hard jab, but it's aimed at my stomach, this time from Itachi's arm. He gives me a warning look, knowing that I was probably prodding too much into somebody's else's personal life.

And Minato must have caught the movement this time because he then hangs his head low once more before folding his hands on his lap and sighing. He sits down serenely, not looking as if I was bothering him much.

"No Itachi, it's alright. It's only natural for him to be curious. Naruto-" his voice seems to catch on something, "-My youngest son. He was only younger than Menma by two months… though he was still premature. A small thing. Very small."

His eyes that usually appear so happy still look happy, but there's a hint of something that tugs them down.

"My wife Kushina feared that there'd be birth defects- but God gave us a miracle and brought us a healthy, beautiful, baby boy. And he was such a happy thing too. Always smiling, laughing…that was a time when our son Menma was happy too."

He looks at Naruto's picture in what seems like remorse and lets his eyes rest on the profanity adorning the bottom of the frame.

I feel my chest constrict, my throat goes dry because for some reason I want to comfort him, but I haven't got any idea what I'd say or why I would even say it.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. If he and Menma just came home …just five minutes earlier like how we planned, I'm sure they'd be right here with us."

And even though I can barely think properly I find the words I had wanted to ask earlier.

"What happened?"

"We had some people come in during the holidays. They weren't related with anybody in particular, but they dropped in for about a week because there was a pretty bad storm. During the winter season we always get bad weather."

The man noticeably strays from the topic but that's okay, because I know how hard it must be to talk so openly about the death of your kid. There had been an instance where once upon a time ago, mother put me on her lap and told me a story in which a daughter died before her uncle. Not the nicest story to be telling a five-year-old boy, but it at least had some meaning to it. She was telling me that she loved me.

Minato takes a minute to regain his composer and I'm patient as I stare down at him. He must know that I have to know the story- which is why he's forcing himself to continue. It's not like I or Itachi or anybody else told him he _had_ to give up precious information, but even though I can see him struggling to go on- I don't tell him to stop. And maybe the reason I don't is because I don't want him to. I _want_ to know about Naruto, and I want to know his story- how he died, why he had to go, and why his name had to be scratched out repeatedly; because I thought dead people were supposed to be respected.

"Minato…we were friends once."

I don't know why I say it, but I do. It's like there's some part deep down inside me that cares, sincerely cares, about Minato's feelings. And when he looks up at me his eyes are lighter, impossibly lighter, and they're bloodshot but with no trace of tears.

"I remember a little bit." I feel a knot twisting itself in my stomach; it's the kind of pain that comes when you know you're about to get in trouble and the consequence is inevitable.

Then that burning sensation is resting on my cheek again- I know Itachi is staring at me. And he's probably wondering if I actually have the nerve to lie to a heartbroken man.

But I'm not lying. At least I think I won't as I sit awkwardly in front of him. He's staring at me with a bit more concentration this time, so I know that whatever I say can either go right or it can go wrong.

"I don't remember a lot, but I can recall tiny things. Like the first time we met, it was raining. And Naruto and Menma were my age, and we were coloring on this table. It was a small green one that had four chairs.

Minato's eyes seem to light up as he hears about the table, knowing there's at least some truth to my storytelling.

Itachi's gaze still lingers, but I can't tell if he's remembering all this and is just shocked that I did too, or wondering if I'm just spewing last minute bullshit to appease the man I barely know.

"And um- there were frogs on the chairs. And Naruto only liked to sit on the frog chair that had violet eyes because Kushina had violet eyes. I didn't care where I sat, but Menma always chose between the frog with green eyes and blue ones. But he really liked the blue-eyed frog because you and Naruto had blue eyes and he really cared about you two the most."

His gaze is intense as he seemingly stares through me. It's not cold, but it's as if he's trying hard to find something in me that he hadn't seen before. He's not shocked, but then again he might be, he's just good at hiding it.

"Menma had black hair. Or like really, really, dark hair. And Naruto-" I look up at his portrait again, not knowing that there's a hint of a smile tugging at my lips.

"He definitely had your hair. And the color of your eyes. And your laugh. And your personality." As I say this I turn my attention back to him, but the look on his face is hard to read so I don't know if I should continue or just stop while I still have my pride.

But I decide to continue.

"And he was the only boy with blonde hair in this town, so you and Kushina never had a problem losing him in a crowd and… I remember how she'd turn to you and smile every time he walked to school, and put a hand up behind your shoulder, and say how your little bundle of sunshine was off on an adventure again."

Minato hadn't been crying before, but he is now. The tears leaking down his cheeks are unmistakable and before I can regain what little consciousness I have to try and console him, his face is buried in his hands and my arm is being gripped tightly. I don't have to think twice about who it is as I'm roughly jerked in the direction of the door. I'm shoved out of the door but I'm thankful the halls are deserted by now so nobody can witness as Itachi slams me to the nearest wall.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?!" He snarls in a hushed tone. His face is uncomfortably close to mine and I want to push him away, but I feel like I don't really have a choice in our current position.

"_What _are you talking about?" I defend myself because it's the only real thing I can do, though I don't know why or what I'm even defending myself against.

"Minato was a complete stranger to you not a few hours ago. How was it possible you remembered all that?" His tone is angry, and his face is tense, and I can probably interpret that he's pissed with me, but I can also guess that he's just as confused as I am.

"Look- it just came to me." His hand leaves my chest and curls around my shirt. And I can infer that he obviously doesn't believe me.

"You made a grown man cry. And he's a good man too- so how dare you to just walk in and tell him-"

I stare at him and feel angry and scandalized and pissed and confused all at the same time. "I told you. It just _came to me._"

And it's not a lie.

"He's not lying."

Itachi looks over his shoulder after jumping in surprise, and though the situation would have been funny if not for the fact that he had been ready to strangle me just a few seconds ago, I grimace.

But all facial features seemingly drop as I connect eyes with _him_ again.

"You-" I say in an abrupt tone, pushing Itachi away from me in some unrecognized force that I never realized I had.

"Me."

His face is emotionless, and daunting, and cold, and a million other things I can't seem to be able to list out. Those three lines on each cheek look like scars from this distance, and there are dark bags under deep brown eyes. They're so dark, I almost think they're like mine- black and absolute- but they're different enough for distinction.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." His voice is light and scratchy, as if he had been shouting his voice raw and was now only just recovering from the aftershock.

But then in an instant, I remember I wasn't ever supposed to like him.

"What, you spying on us?" I snap at him. Itachi is behind me now, just kind of lingering in the background- as if he knows it's not really his place to intervene.

Then he does this stupid little upturn with his mouth and kicks off the wall he was leaning on.

"Maybe."

* * *

Review :D


End file.
